His Strong Arms
by Emochick18
Summary: Derek can't see Stiles hints, he wants to give up... But, he loves Derek.. Des Derek love Stile back? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't hate. This is my first Fan fic ever. Please review. I also don't know much about ADD, so Stiles may or may not have it. Let me know what you think I should do. Hope you like it. (P.S. I don't own Teen Wolf) :} **

**His strong arms:**

Chapter 1-

**Stiles POV: **

I love him, can he just figure that out. I mean how many hints do I have to give him? Does he want me to just say, "Hey Derek, I love you. I have for awhile now, since the first time I saw you in the woods. Hope this doesn't make things awkward for us, 'cause I know we really don't have a real friendship. Just please tell me you love me, and I'm not a crazy lunatic, and I know this is a lot of things to tell you ." No I don't think so. Stiles was interrupted with his thoughts, when his phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen it was Scott.

"Yeppie doodle."

"_Stiles, where are you?" _

"At my house. On my bed. Where else would I be? 'Cause you know me the life of the party."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. Oh, and Stiles be careful." _With that he hung up.

So what was that suppose to mean. You know what Scott, you really need to get laid. Or at least explain yourself. I mean come on 'Be careful.' That could mean many, many things. I threw my phone on the bed, and it flew across the room, and went under my dresser.

"Great." I got up and went down on my stomach and looked under the dresser. Now where is my phone? Oh, there it is. Right there, in the very back against my wall. "Great."

**Derek's POV: **

I climbed up to Stiles Window, it was unlocked. He really needs to lock that, I peeked my head in and all I saw was a nice view of Stile's ass. I know, I know. It's crazy for me to think he likes me, I mean I'm such a jerk to him. I mentally sighed, then hopped in making absolutely no noise. I have no clue what Stiles was doing, but as long as he stay's like that, were okay. I sat on his bed, I put my arms under my head and continued watching him. Stiles stood up, and turned around. When he saw me, he jumped back. He hit his back against the dresser. It took my whole will power not to jump up and try to fix it. I just scowled.

"Derek, WTF? How did you get in here?" Stiles sounded pissed, and you could easily tell he was in pain. He was just trying to hide it.

"I used the window, what else? If you don't what people coming in you should lock it."

"I might just do that." He looked at the window, but I could tell he was lying. His heart gave him away.

"What were you doing Stiles?" I looked at him with a weird expression. His heart just sped up, like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"My phone went under the dresser. Can you help me get it?" I looked at him, for awhile, then he went back down, on his stomach.

I just couldn't help myself. I stood up from the bed, and straddled him. My knees on both sides of him. My private's on his ass, I heard his heart speed up, and his breath hitch. I leaned down, and kissed the back of his neck, multiple times. I could smell his arousal, then I heard another heart coming toward us. I jumped off Stiles, and sat on his desk. Stiles sat up and looked at me, with a expression on his face. I could tell he was about to say something , when Scott climbed in through the window.

"Hey Stiles."

I stood up and hopped through the window. When my feet hit the ground I took off running toward the woods, when I heard Stiles yell, "Derek!"

I kept running not stopping. Till I was at my house, what was left from it, I just looked at. I fell to the ground and howled, with all the misery and pain, I had left in me.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this, I need at least five reviews, for me to keep going with this story. Please let me know, if I should do Stiles and Derek's POV or just Derek's, I think I do his better. Let me know what I should do. Again hope you liked it… :} **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, they made my day! True to my word, here's the next chapter of His Strong Arms… (P.S. I don't own Teen Wolf) Hope you guys like this as much as the last chapter… Like I said, "Here's the next chapter of His Strong Arms…"**

**His Strong Arms :**

Chapter 2-

**Scott POV: **

**(Why he called Stiles)**

I looked at Derek in disbelief, "**YOU WHAT?**"

"Damn, Scott! Blow my eardrum's out.. You know how you choose, your mate?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything? Derek! Stiles is not your mate! So just shut up about the mating process! You won't touch Stiles in anyway or form! Got it?"

Derek looked at me with a look of pure hatred, he shot up out of his seating position on the porch, he grabbed me by the back of my neck and lifted me off the ground by a few inches, "If you happen to forget Scott I'm the Alpha of this pack! You are just the Beta! And as Alpha, I can have my mate, without your permission!"

He dropped me and ran toward Stiles' house. I grabbed my phone and called Stiles…

Once I told Stiles to be careful, I hung up… I know I sound like a dick , but Stiles, is like a little brother to me, and I know how Derek is, 'Derek gets what Derek wants'.

**Stiles POV: **

**(Where I left off)**

When I felt Derek straddle me, I stopped, everything I was doing . I was well a wear of my raging boner. Then, I felt kisses all up and down my neck, then he stopped. Why'd he stop? That felt so good. I just knew it was all a joke to him. I sat up and looked at Derek, he had a smirk on his face then one of pure hatred. I was about to ask him a question , when Scott hopped in my window.

"Hey Stiles."

I looked at him, then saw Derek, leave, I jumped up and winced from my back. Damn Dresser. Wait, Derek, he just left, I got to my window and screamed, "DEREK!"

"Hey Stiles?" I looked at Scott, "Are you ok?"

"He left, why did you make him leave? Scott, why do you hate me so much , you would make him leave? He's the only thing I've ever wanted ! You and your fucking self, have to come along and take that away from me!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I just told Scott I lived Derek.

"Well Stiles, you made need to call Derek and tell him that. You are after all his mate."

"I'm his what?"

"You, Stiles. Are Derek Hales mate!"

**Derek POV:**

What is that dam ringing. Its my phone I reached over and grabbed it. I finally opened my eyes, and looked at the caller I.D, Stiles .

"Hello?"

"**Derek? Where the fuck are you?" **

"Stiles, I just woke up."

"Oh sorry… Where are you?"

"My house. Why?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Ok, wanna meet at my house?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten. K?"

"K. Bye Stiles."

"Bye, Derek." He hung up and I put my phone down…. What in the fucking world would Stiles want to talk about ?

**A/N: Hope you liked It…. Review, I'm gonna need about seven reviews to put another chapter up… :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and chapter two being weird… (Don't know what that was about?) Question, should Scott's mate be Jackson or Allison? I also need a beta… PM me if you want to do just that… Well anyways here's chapter 3.… :}**

**P.S. I don't own Teen Wolf**

**His Strong Arms:**

Chapter 3:

**Stiles POV:**

I put my phone down. I can't believe what Scott told me, I'm Derek Hale's mate. DEREK FUCKING HALE'S MATE! I know I need to talk to him…I have ten minutes. I looked at the clock on my phone, fuck I need to get going…. I grabbed my jacket, and locked the front door. Dad would be home sometime tomorrow night. He had a case, out of town. It didn't bug me, he's always gone. Never has been the same after mom died. Out of these thoughts Stiles. I hopped in my baby blue jeep (**A/N: Gotta love the jeep**), my sweet baby. I droved toward Derek's house. Trying to think of how I should start this.

I stopped the jeep, in front of Derek's old burnt down house. He opened the door and sat on the porch.. Waiting for me. I opened the door and got out. I walked up to Derek and looked at him.

"What did you wanna talk about Stiles?"

"Scott told me something and I wanted to find out if it was true…"

"What is it Stiles?" He was talking through clenched teeth and glaring at me.

"I'myourmate.." I said it in a rushed whisper.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think about it, about being my mate…?"

"I don't know… I already fucken liked you and now this damn, fuckin wolf shit keeps, interfering."

"Oh, so your okay with being my mate?"

I really wanted to show him I do, I grabbed his jaw and kissed him, with all the love, I could muster. "Apparent-fucken-ly." I told him.

Derek chuckled. He grabbed my waist and set his head on my stomach. His arms were wrapped around my waist, with me standing in between his legs. I looked at him, and started running my fingers through his hair. My other hand around his neck playing with the short hair on the nape of his neck. "Have you been sleeping lately? You look tired Derek."

"I'm not tired." I would have believed him, if he hadn't yawned in the middle of it. I put my hands n his cheeks, and pulled his face t look at me.

I kissed him. A simple kiss, of lips pressing against lips, "Come on, wolf, you need to sleep."

"Fine." he let go of my waist and stood up, then went to couch. But, not before grabbing my hand. He laid down on the couch, pulling me to lay down on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest.

"Stiles?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He sounded so scared I would say no.

"Of course wolf. Now go to sleep."

"Ok, mama wolf, night…"

"Night my big bad wolf, I'll be here when you wake up…"

**A/N: So sorry abut the wait! I hope you loved it! 3 Remember reviews make me happy, and faster chapters… :} **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm not gonna be updating or writing for this story, this month… I'm sick, with a sharp pain in my stomach… So sorry… As soon as I get better I'll update as fast as I can… Love you guys for sticking with me… :{ **


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! CONTINUE READING NOW!**

**Hello my readers who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter of this story… I'm sorry I can't continue this story… I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this… If anyone wants to adopt this story from me, please P.M. me.. If no one wants it I will write a chapter to finish "His Strong Arms". Please, let me know.. Thank you who have read this and reviewed my story… You don't understand how much it made me feel like a somebody. **

**Love,**

**Emochick18 **Snuggles and Love****


	6. Important, AN

**Authors Note: Please keep reading! **

I'm working on the story. They should be up in a few days. But, I've been reading through stories and realized that Fanfictoin, is taking down stories that they don't think are safe for certain eyes and minds. I would like people to tell me if anything in my story offends you. Please, let me know. My stories has some really bad language in them, 'cuz of certain characters. I try to make the characters realistic. I've seen and been a teenager, and they cuss way more then, I put in my stories. IF your offended by my pairings, then why are you reading them? I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings, I'm just asking. Please, though let me know if anything in my stories or upcoming chapters for the story, offends you, and I'll change it or try not tot do it. I would like my stories to stay on this website. Thanks for reading and telling me if anything offends you.

-Snuggles and Love, Emochick18

P.S. The epilgue is coming! May or may not have a sequel, since seasn 2, has started...


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna write, the last chapter of this story… I left it high and dry for too long, I've been working on other stories, for Twilight.. Check them out if you could… I might write another Sterek fic. Since, Season Two started.. Don't know… Let me know if I should.. Anyway here's the last chapter of this story… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing…**

* * *

><p><strong>His Strong Arms<strong>

Chapter 4:

**(Stiles POV)**

It's been two years, since the day, I told Derek I loved him. And found out I was his mate. The best day of my life, up until now, I guess. Well the third happiest day of my life. The happiest day of my life, is when I became, Mr. Hale. The wedding was small, only family, and friends. Pretty much, my dad, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Scott's mom, Allison's mom, Danny's parents. Allison's mom, was fine with the pack, and Danny's parents, 'cause they put up with us, every time we came back injured. Once, Peter was killed, Derek became Alpha, Jackson, and Danny, were bitten in one of Derek's fit of rage. Scott and Allison, got together, while Jackson and Lydia, worked it out, and eventually realized they were mates. Scott mellowed out, once him and Allison completed the mating process, two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. Way to go Scott! There little boy, Anthony or Tony, is now one years old, and excited as ever that he will soon, have a cousin. Not from, Jackson, but from me. Who knew, Derek could get me pregnant, I certainly didn't. Which brings us to now, exactly nine months later, and waiting to see, my two little ones.

"What has you thinking so hard?" I looked at Derek, seeing him, with his head cocked to the side, like a confused little puppy, mad me laugh.

"Just thinking about what led us up to here. When can I hold my kids?"

"Soon, babe, real soon." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You should get Allison and her boys." He pouted.

"Why?"

"So they can meet the new members of the pack. That's why." I smiled at him, and he quickly left the room, hopefully to get them. A nurse walked in, wheeling in two, little beds, with Hale, written on them.

"So, do you want to meet them?"

"Yes." She handed me one pink little bundle and then a blue little bundle. There perfect was all that ran through my head. The girl was wide awake, with sea blue eyes looking at me, while the boy was sleeping. There adorable. I saw Derek peeking in the room. "You gonna come meet them?"

"Can you guys wait out here a minute?" They must have said yes, 'cause he quickly entered the room, and shut the door. He slowly walked toward me.

"Come on Derek, there not gonna bite." He scowled at me. Then, just took long strides, and was next to me. He looked at the girl, and smiled. Then the boy, and his smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Why is he sleeping?"

"Der, that's what babies do. They sleep, eat and poop." His face scrunched up. I smiled at him, then looked down at my kids. "What should we name them? Because, lets face it, they need names, they can't go by boy and girl. I'm tired of calling that in my head every time I look at them. So what-" I felt fingers on my lips.

"Ok, your rambling again, Stiles." He removed his fingers, from my lips. "I name the boy, you name the girl."

"Derek! We name them together!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your scared of the girl?"

"No, I just don't want, to give her a bad name."

"Ok… What about Lily-May Kennice Hale?"

"That's two names?"

"Yea, Lily, means innocence, May, means illusion, and Kennice is beauty."

"Yes, I liked it. What about him?"

"Zane Alexander Hale?"

"What's it mean?"

"Zane, precious gift, and Alexander was a Greek warrior."

"I like it. Can I hold him?"

"He is your kid." I held out the arm he was on, for Derek. "I'm sleepy.."

"I'll take her, go to sleep, Stiles, I'm so proud of you." I felt Lily-May, being picked up out of my arm, and then nothing.

**(Derek POV)**

I looked down at these two beautiful babies, and my mind was racing, I made these, me and Stiles made these. Lily-May, was looking at me and I swear she smiled, her eyes were wide pen, taking in her surroundings. I set her down in her make-shift bed the doctors gave us, I knew it was hers, because n the card it said baby girl. Once she was settled, I looked at Zane, he was opening his eyes, they were a striking green, they captivated me. They were the same as Stiles, except Zane's were brighter. He looked at me for a minute, then he opened his cute little mouth and screamed, he was wailing at the top of his lungs. What do I do with a screaming baby? Man, he already hates me. I knew they wouldn't like me. Then I heard anther scream, but more high-pitched. Dammit! What do I do with two screaming babies? I set him dwn in his bed, and opened the door. Where Scott was holding his son, with Allison.

"What do I do?" I directed the question at Allison.

"Have they been fed?"

"I don't know."

She sighed and walked in the room. I watched her walk toward one of the cribs and grab two all ready made bottles. She handed one to me, and grabbed Zane. "Grab her."

I picked up Lily-May. "Now what?"

"Put the bottle in her mouth, and when it gets to the middle, take it from her. I'll tell you what to do when the time comes." She all ready had the bottle in Zane's mouth. I put the bottle near Lily's mouth and she latched on, I heard her little suckling, and Zane's.

"Hi Allison." My head snapped up to where Stiles was laying in the hospital bed. He was looking at Allison.

"Hi Stiles, sorry, if you want you can feed him?"

"It's fine, I've been awake since they first started screaming, I just wanted to see what Derek would do." That little… He left me to fend for myself!

"Here, then take your daughter!" I took the bottle from her mouth and handed them both to Stiles. He took them both so easily, and took up where I left off.

"Derek, did you really not know what to do?"

"No! Okay, I didn't!"

"It's ok Derek, Scott didn't either. Stiles, he's such a cutie! With his green eyes." He smiled at me, then looked at Allison.

"He has what?"

"Green eyes. You didn't know?"

"He was asleep when I saw him. I'm just so tired." He took the now empty bottle away from our daughter. Sat her up over his shoulder and gentle, yet firmly patted her on the back. I heard her little burp. He put her back against his chest, and closed his eyes. "Why don't we let the others see them, before the nurses take them back for the night."

"HUH?"

"Derek, they have to watch over them tonight, then we can go home tomorrow. If everything went right." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Wolf, go get my dad, Scott, Tony, Danny, Jackson, and Lydia." He pecked me n the lips. Then pushed me towards the door .

"Yes, mamma."

"DEREK!" Was the last thing I heard, before the door shut.

"Come on, Scott, let's get everyone."

"Everything good?"

"Yeah, just fucking exhausted. I don't know how Stiles is doing it. He's the one that had the babies." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"It's gonna get harder. But, it's worth it."

Thanks Scott." We rounded the corner, and I saw the whole pack there, and the Sheriff. "You guys ready to meet the new additions?"

"Really?" I nodded and led them toward where Stiles and my kids were waiting. I let Scott, Tony and Sheriff, in first. I watched Scott walk over to the cribs, where both kids were. He picked Tiny up and let him look at the babies.

"Daddy! Babies!"

"I see."

"Daddy, I want a baby."

"Ask your mother."

"MOMMY!"

Allison, walked up to her son. "Shh, you have to be quiet, the babies are sleeping."

"Sorry, I want a baby."

"Maybe. But, why don't you enjoy these babies, before you get one?"

"Ok. Uncle Derek, give me one of his?" I walked over t them, and plucked him out of Scott's grasp. I held up over my head. "Daddy! Uncle Derek, got me! Help!"

"Now, Tony? What do I hear of you, taking one of my babies?"

"I want a baby, and you have two!" He was having trouble, speaking. He just kept giggling.

"How abut talking to, Uncle Stiles?" I threw him up in the air, and set him down. He giggled and ran toward Stiles. I looked at the now two sleeping newborns.

"Well, Derek. You and Stiles, made some gorgeous grandchildren." I looked at Stiles' dad. It's weird, at one point, he was trying to kill me.

"Thank you, sir."

He looked over at Stiles, and shook his head. I followed his line of sight, Stiles had fallen asleep, again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Stiles POV) <strong>

Today, we get to leave and go home, with Lily-May, and Zane. I buckled Zane's car seat in, and slipped in the middle of the seat, and Derek, buckled Lily's in.

"Der?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

He hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

We went home, and on the drive toward the rebuilt, Hale manor. I thought back toward where, I secretly loved Derek Hale, and I was glad that Scott, told me. Or, I wouldn't have these wonderful memories. I wouldn't be married, to the man I love. I wouldn't have these two, beautiful children. And, I know somewhere, out there, I know my mom is looking down on me, and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sequel? Is it worthy of one. Review! I worked really hard on this chapter and wanted it to be perfect. Tell me if ya'll want a sequel. :} **


End file.
